Reflection of Moonlight
by SnowAngel
Summary: Have you ever heard of Swan Lake? This fic is based on that tale. R&R!


~*~ Hey peepz! Thanx for being so patient in waiting for me to get over my writer's block. The thing is, now I got all these ideas I don't know what to do with them! LoL O=) Newayz, here's a lil thing I thought up. I'm hoping this'll be a pretty short story only a couple of chapters long.   
  
Official Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon characters or anything to do with them! I don't own the story of Swan Lake either!  
  
Now on to the story! ~*~  
  


Reflection of Moonlight  
_Chapter One ~   
  
_

It was perfect. The sun was setting, painting the sky with brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow. The man sighed contentedly as he watched the sun set from his castle tower with narrowed blue-grey eyes. Tonight it was going to be a full moon. A ghost of a smile splayed across his lips. _Any minute now..._ Abruptly, he turned, his cloak swirling around him, and descended the winding stone stairs leading to the castle gardens.  
It was rapidly getting darker as he strode through the majestic displays of flowers and other plantlife. The gardens were exquisite with exotic botany that was almost impossible to find elsewhere and was even more impossible to grow under this climate. He took pride in his gardens, but right now he passed them by without even a second's glance. He was intent on only one thing.  
At last he reached the far end of the gardens. There, there was a shining lake surrounded by trees. The waters reflected the gorgeous sunset. At night those same waters reflected the light of the moon. The man took a seat in the pavilion near the lake. He intently scanned the skies for his guests. There! Against the brightness of the sun there was a flock of birds - swans to be exact. They were fast approaching the lake. He stood to better see the enchanting scene which was about to take place.  
Just then the sun completely set. The swans were almost to the lake. He could make out the forms of the twelve swans - one of them black. The moon came out as the beautiful and graceful creatures alighted on the lake. As soon as the moon shed light onto their wings, there was a flash of bright light. The man winced and half-covered his face with his cloak. When it was dark once more, he looked to the lake again. In place of the swans there were twelve beautiful maidens. Each of them were pretty in their own way - wearing gowns of pinks, yellows, and other pastel colors. In the center of their circle was the most beautiful of them all. She wore a gown of pure white, her hair up in two ponytails with buns. Her angelic face was downcast, her long eyelashes caressing her cheeks which were naturally rosy, and her tempting red lips looked soft and inviting to him. To the side was the black swan. Her fiery red hair framed her face and her hard, yet beautiful features reflected arrogance and scorn as she looked to the maiden in white. She was the only maiden dressed in the darkest of colors - black.   
As one, the maidens waded gracefully out of the shallow lake waters to the shore. At this, the man went over to them. He quickly cast a spell to provide them with food. There appeared a picnic blanket laden with rich foods on the lake shore. At the sight of food, ten of the maidens cried out in hunger and ran to eat.  
The black one immediately went over to the man rather than eating. She gave him a low curtsy, her head bowed in subservience.  
Prince Diamond, she started. Shall I inform you of our travels today?  
Diamond raised her out of her curtsy. Not right now, Beryl. Later. Right now I have some business to attend to. With that, he brushed past her and moved to the one who had captured his cold heart.  
Beryl scowled as he passed her. _The fool...he'd be better off wooing one from the Dark. He thinks he can change her mind and ways. That's not happening anytime soon. She's as pure as the white of her gown. I deserve to be queen. I was his loyal follower all these years. _Filled with negative thoughts, Beryl moved off to eat on her own.  
The Prince made his way to the white maiden. _Today. Today she'll give in to me._ He magically produced a black rose, perfect in every way. My dear princess...a present in honor of your beauty. He went to one knee in front of her, extending the rose to her.  
The swan princess raised her eyes filled with sorrow to the black rose offered to her. She turned away. A black rose...a sign of evil...I cannot accept it.  
Prince Diamond's face filled with scorn for the delicate flower and he crushed it mercilessly. The crushed flower fell silently to the ground. His hand bled from the thorns but he paid it no heed. He went in front of her again. Serena...from the moment I first laid eyes on you I've loved you!  
She turned her face away. How can you love if you have no heart...? she murmured.  
What is that you say? I have a heart - cold though it is. I need you to warm it. I need you love me. He took her hands and kissed them. Serena shuddered at the coldness of his lips.  
She looked down at the powerful prince humbling himself in front of her. She let out a small gasp. You're bleeding... She knelt down and tore off a piece of her gown and bandaged his hands. Though she loathed him very much, she had a big heart and she felt sympathy even for him.  
It's nothing. You've ruined your gown! You shouldn't have humbled yourself the way you did. See? You're so caring and thoughtful...I love you, Serena! Diamond declared, pulling her into an embrace.  
Serena struggled against him as his lips met hers. She pushed futilely against his chest but he was too strong. His coldness invaded her very being and she shivered. He felt her shiver and he broke off the kiss only to take off his cloak and wrap it around her. Stay warm, my sweet. You should go and eat something now. But first, will you marry me?  
Serena glared at him. Never! How can I love someone with a heart of stone?  
Prince Diamond stood, unperturbed. I will have you yet. If it takes the deaths of a thousand people, so be it. With that, he stormed off towards his castle.  
Princess Serena watched him go alarmed. _Was that a threat? Would he kill a thousand people to try and make me marry him?_ Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to be the cause of death.   
Instead of eating with the others, she walked out into the shallow waters of the lake to the lone island in the middle. There she sat and watched the waters reflect the light of the moon. And she cried.  
  
~*~ Thas all! I'll write more as soon as I can, I promise! Yes, it's a little short but I have to go study chemistry now. *sigh*. I don't have any previews for you right now because I'm making this all up as I go along! So, thanx for reading this and please review! ~*~  
  
Til forever,  
Kristina


End file.
